Related Applications
This application is related to U.S. Ser. No. 909,335, titled SHIFT ENABLE CONTROL METHOD/SYSTEM filed the same day, Jul. 6, 1992 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,939 and assigned to the same assignee, EATON CORPORATION, as this application.